The Leader of the Pack
by icul8er
Summary: Jacob has just transformed into a wolf for the first time & is having trouble adjusting. He's been rude & spiteful to the entire pack & Sam's had just about enough of his backtalk. Warning: corporal punishment/spanking, don't like it, don't read it. R


**The Leader of the Pack**

**Disclaimer: **This story contains** disciplinary ****spanking, **so if you don't like it, don't read it. These characters are not mine; I didn't write the Twilight books Stephanie Meyer did.** Hope you enjoy it; suggestions, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome; In other words ****do review! ;p**

**Jacob's POV**

What the hell is going on?! Why the F*** am I so damn hot?! Hot, like I'm freakin' burning up with a fever or something! This is crazy! I'm going insane!!!

I felt my body begin to tremble; shaking with the fury of a volcano about to erupt and spew molten lava all over the place. All I could think of, amid all of this madness was: I have to get out of here! I have to get home!

I shot a tense look at Bella and then at that marshmallow, Mike Newton. They were standing on either side of me, looking at me like I was crazy or something; maybe I am?!

We were still standing in the lobby of the movie theatre, directly across from the deserted concession stand. The smell of greasy, over-saturated, buttered popcorn was beginning to make me nauseous.

"Are you ok Jake?" Bella asked; her eyebrows knitted together, causing the bridge of her nose to wrinkle in concern.

"I have to go!" I said as calmly as I could muster under the circumstances. However, being the tactful guy that I am, it came out like more of a frantic shout than anything remotely nonchalant. So, without another word, I dashed out of the tiny theatre, into the cool night air; leaving Bella and Mike to ogle at my bizarre behavior.

Outside, I tried to calm myself down; huffing and puffing like that big bad wolf in that kids story about those stupid little pigs. I could feel my rage mounting; becoming harder and harder to contain. Why the hell do I feel so freakin' angry?!

Coming completely unhinged, I bolted around the side of the theatre, into a crummy looking alleyway. I was desperate to get out of plain view in case my body decided to reject the crappy theatre popcorn I had just consumed. As I rounded the corner, charging towards one of the large, graffitied trash cans, I could feel my insides rising up through my chest; like the anger was pushing some fiery substance up my esophagus. Crap I'm gonna be sick!

I darted even faster towards the trash can, but just as I was about to reach it, the weirdest thing happened! I exploded! My anger shot through my entire body in a wave of heat that erupted from my chest and radiated all the way to the very tips of my fingers and toes.

WHAT THE HELL?!?!

All of the sudden, I was leaping through the air, pouncing like Simba in the Lion King; this moment was definitely lacking some seriously cool background music. Holly shit! Am I flying?!

Then gravity hit and I landed hard on all fours.

WAIT! WHAT THE F***?!?! Something is definitely wrong here! Why the hell am I on my hands and knees?! I hadn't remembered falling. I picked up my right arm, as if to inspect it for injuries; WHAT THE HELL?!?! I jumped backwards in wide-eyed panic!

OH MY GOD!?!?! There was a huge, furry animal's leg, complete with paw, where my arm should have been! I spun around; spastically trying to look for the rest of my body.

AHH?! I stumbled backwards tripping over something; I swung my suddenly abnormally heavy head around to investigate the cause of my loss of footing.

Hey, those look like my shoes; I observed duly noting that my shoes were in much better condition than these. These shoes were ripped to shreds; torn apart like someone had exploded out of th_ OH MY GOD!!!!

I scanned my surroundings, manically realizing that fragments of what must have been my clothes at one point, were now littering the alleyway.

I opened my mouth to bellow "What the hell is going on?!?!" but when I tried to speak, nothing came out but a fierce sounding growl. A GODDAMNED GROWL!!!

Mid-hysteria, I jumped as a somewhat familiar sounding voice echoed imperiously in the back of my mind. "Come home Jacob. We're all waiting for you…"

HOLY CRAP! I'm hearing voices!

However, the voice was kind of reassuring in this, my moment of absolute insanity. Maybe I was supposed to follow the command. I felt this strange pull, this necessity to obey the voice. But, on the other hand, it was hard to tell if I was taking orders from an alien host, partying it up in my brain, or if it was just my common sense telling me to get my ass home. But somehow, I couldn't help but obey the voice. So, I turned and started to run, faster than I realized I was capable of, out of the alleyway and back to La Push. And yes, I ran on all fours like a freakin' animal!

**Sam's POV**

"WHAT THE F*** DO YOU MEAN?!" he growled ferociously

"Calm down Jacob; there's no need to panic."

"F*** YOU SAM, THIS IS THE PERFECT TIME TO PANIC!!!" Jacob Black was pacing back and forth in the clearing; still far too upset to change out of his wolf form.

As for myself, I sat at the head of the circle; Embry, Paul and Jared were assembled at my side. We watched Jacob's progress enduringly, as he continued to snarled; his thoughts racing frantically.

Most guys react this way the first time they make the change; as Alpha, I try my best to explain to them what's going on in a reassuring manner. After all, it is pretty hard to believe that you've turned into a wolf.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT I'M A GODDAMNED WEREWOLF?!"

I nodded my head solemnly. Paul let out a curt bark; he was finding Jacob's plight extremely amusing. I forcefully gave him a low, rumbling growl; the double timber of my Alpha voice forced Paul to cease his relentless teasing.

I then turned my head back to look Jacob in the eyes; I studied him, listening calmly to his trepidations. The ability to hear each other's thoughts was just another one of those, sometimes unfortunate, parts about pack life. Every thought, memory and secret laid out for everyone to see. There was no hiding anything from your brothers.

"Jacob, listen to me." I used my Alpha voice, forcing him to hear me out. He shook his russet brown head, as if trying to shake off an irritating mosquito. He then growled in frustration, realizing that he had no choice but to obey my command.

So I started off by telling Jake about how all of those old stories and legends we used to laugh at as kids, well, they're real. Then I explained to him about the wolf pack; putting particular emphasis on the fact that we are protectors, our sole task is to defend humans from revolting bloodsucking leeches, like the Cullens. Then I continued to explain about the treaty we held with them, and how they claimed to be a different kind of vampire; that they only preyed on the blood of animals. He was outraged and completely overwhelmed by my speech, but that was typical, I'd be worried if he wasn't stunned.

After all had been said and done we all looked a Jacob, waiting uneasily, for him to respond. "THIS IS F***ING MESSED UP!" he thundered before storming out of the clearing, teeth and claws bared.

My brothers snapped their heads away from Jacob's fleeing form to look at me expectantly. They didn't know how to react or how I would respond to Jacob's rash exodus. I raised an eyebrow; well that was a little uncalled for... But, I'm sure he'll calm down soon enough…give him a day or so to adjust to the idea.

…Several weeks later…

Jacob is still being a pain in the butt! Every time the pack congregates he strides in late, if he even bothers to show up at all! Most of the time he refuses to contribute to any of the packs endeavors. He wants nothing to do with us, even though we're only trying to help him! It's not like we don't know exactly what he's going through!

He simply won't behave himself and do his part! In fact, often times he stays human just to aggravate us. Aside from this being a childish act of selfish behavior; it's actually kind of impressive that he can manage to keep from changing into his wolf every time he gets a little angry. You had to give him props on his self control.

"Sam, you've got to do something about Jake; he's being a jerk!" Jared snapped, as he snatched up a huge blueberry muffin, from the platter that Emily had just placed on the breakfast table.

We were _supposed_ to be having a pack meeting, however, yet again Jacob had decided against gracing us with his presents. This was particularly annoying because my Alpha voice had less effect on him than it did on the other guys. Cause, well, according to legend and tradition, he's supposed to be the new Alpha. But, what with him refusing to take responsibility and all that, I guess I've just remained Alpha for the time being. An Alpha with less control over my pack!

"I hate to say it Sam, but Jared's got a point there…" Embry added uneasily, as he pealed the wrapper off of a steaming muffin. Jacob and Embry were best friends, and if Embry thinks that Jake's being a jerk, well then… that's sayin' somthin'.

I bit my lip, absentmindedly transferring my muffin from my left hand to my right hand and then back again.

"If you're not gonna eat the damn muffin give it here!" Paul chide making a snatching motion towards my hand.

"Hey?!" I said moving my hand away from his in a zealous manner. Then laughing lightly I took a greedy, animalistic, bite out of the muffin; snarling slightly.

My brothers laughed hardily.

"Hah! Oh man that was a classic!" Embry began

"Yeah you should have seen your face Paul!" Jared laughed spitting flecks of muffin all over Paul's face.

"Yeah, yeah" Paul replied, wiping his forearm across his mug; looking slightly annoyed. "_Well_? What _are_ you gonna do about that oh so _happy_ little punk?"

I smirked at Paul's wording. Jacob had certainty been anything but "happy" lately. He was actually really awful to be around. He never stopped being moody and immature, and he absolutely refused to listen and "play nice". I guess you might call him a grumpy puppy; if there is such a thing.

I sighed loudly, mulling over my brothers interrogation, all the while chewing a mouthful of warm blueberry muffin. What _am_ I gonna do with that kid?

**Jacob's POV **

I was sprawled on my back across the living room sofa; a pillow placed resolutely over my face as Billy wheeled himself into the room.

"Son, I'm headin' over to the Swan's place to watch the game."

I grunted; I hated being reminded of Bella. I hated how I had just ditched her that night at the movies, and now, how I've been having Billy screen all of her calls; having him make up excuses, telling her that I'm too sick to see her. Arg…but I can't have her come here now; not when I've been changed into this freakin' monster!

"Jake? Did you hear what I said?"

"Sure, sure" I mumbled, the pillow muffling my reply.

"Well alright son," he sighed in a concerned, parental way; totally annoying.

This was a new reaction for Billy; before I had made _the change_, he wasn't such a worrywart. But now, well, now all he does is bug me about doing my part for the pack. I guessed that this was his _subtle_ way of letting me know, that he knew, that I haven't been going to pack meetings…

After a short pause Billy continued "Well, see you later" before rolling himself out of the house.

I exhaled, deeply relived that I was alone at last. But, just as I was getting ready to take a nice, long, afternoon nap, I heard the unmistakable howl of Sam Uley coming from outside my window. Crap…what does he want now?! I stubbornly heaved myself off of the coach, and made my way out of the house and into the yard.

Sam had changed back from his wolf, and was buttoning up his jean shorts as I approached him.

"Where were you this morning?" he asked accusingly in what sounded like his "Alpha voice"; a true drill sergeant assessing his new recruits.

I scoffed "Gee Sam, I was sleeping. Hah where were you?" I mocked

Sam bristled, inhaling angrily as if he were trying, with difficulty, to keep his cool. "I was with the pack, Jacob. We were supposed to be having a meeting." Again, I could tell that Sam was struggling to keep himself together; his eyes had an ominous gleam in them.

My mouth twitched; Sam was too hilarious for words. "Why so serious?" I laughed; quoting the Joker.

Sam crossed his arms over his bare chest; his muscles were pretty impressive, but nowhere near as impressive as mine. I was, without a doubt, the buffest guy in the pack. Hahthat must really bug them; the newest member with the biggest biceps and abs! Gettin' all buff was one of the only things that I actually liked about becoming a werewolf; well, that and super speed.

"Jake" Sam interrupted my revelry "This is no laughing matter."

I rolled my eyes "Sure, sure Sam; whatever"

"Jacob, it is our job to work together as a team; to protect our people. But you are making it impossible for us to work with you!"

I snorted "Um ok; thanks for the update. Where do I hand in my resignation?"

"This is not a joke Jacob Black! I'm warning you, if you don't shape up and start acting like a responsible member of this pack then_"

"Then what?" I taunted

Sam's eyes flashed malevolently. Crap he's big. He must be a head taller than me… Sam then proceeded to march towards me, his eyes flickering angrily; the predator's warning to his prey.

"Um?" I began anxiously, noting for the first time, that maybe it wasn't the best of ideas to get the leader of the pack mad. Then, before I could say another word, Sam had grabbed me by the ear and was hauling me into the garage.

"Ow? What the hell Sam?!?!"

"Be quiet Jacob." he commanded as we entered my cramped garage. Bella's and my motorcycles were lined up next to the Rabbit, and a bunch of scrap metal and junk lay all over the place.

"Come on Sam, stop messin' around; let go!" I said trying to jerk away from him.

Sam gave my ear another harsh tug, forcing me over to the wooden bench that was situated adjacent to my tool chest. Sam sat down on the bench and in one swift movement he pulled me over his lap.

"Whoa! Sam what the hell do you think you're doing?!" He pinned me down, applying pressure to the small of my back.

"What does it look like I'm doing Jacob?" he said calmly

I fought hard to get up; not at all appreciating his mockery, or his unceremonious conduct!

"Hey?! This isn't cool Sam! Let me up!"

Sam continued to ignore my protests. Who the hell does he think he is?! And what the hell does he think he's doing?!?!

"Jacob, because you refuse to cooperate, and because you have continually disobeyed my orders, I am going to give you a well deserved spanking"

"WAIT! WHAT?!?! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! COME ON SAM; I'M NOT A LIL' KID!"

"Well you certainly could have fooled me" he said sternly, as I felt him tug down my gym shorts along with my boxers!

"AH?! DON'T!!!" was all I could articulate as I flung my hand backwards to cover my completely bare ass!

It's not like Sam hasn't seen me erm…naked before, cause that was another unfortunate part of pack life. Your clothes couldn't just pop in and out of existence every time you transformed. But being naked wasn't really that big of a deal; we're all guys, who cares, right? But having Sam bare my bottom for a spanking like I was a little kid; that was a _completely_ different matter!

I struggled to get loose from Sam's grip, but his hand held me down tight, restraining me; I was the batter in a waffle iron about to be toasted up and spat back out.

"Don't test me Jacob Black, I'm in a bad enough mood as it is. Keep still or you'll only make things worse for yourself."

I hesitated for a moment: this can't really be happening?! What the F***! I mean, Sam's like the older brother I never had; he wouldn't erm…spank me? Or…would he? Pack leader or not, I'm way too old for a spanking!

Well…actually the last time I got one was only a couple of years ago, when Quil, Embryand me decided to steal a keg. The next morning, we woke up on the beach with no recollection whatsoever of what we had been up too the night before. All three of us took a trip to Old Quil's wood shed that day; Quil swears to this day that his ass cheeks haven't been the same since.

That's it, I'm out of here! I made to leap off of Sam's lap

"I've had just about enough of your insubordination Jacob Black!" he began, landing a hard SMACK on my tan ass.

"OW?! Shit!!" I protested as his palm continued to rain down on me.

Smack Smack Smack

"Jacob, you've been rude and inconsiderate to the entire pack."

Smack Smack Smack

"Ow Ow Ow!!!"

"You've acted immaturely and obstinately ever since you made the change; we all know what you're going through Jake. We aren't your enemies ya know? We're only trying to help you."

Smack Smack Smack

"Ouch! SHIT!!!"

"I won't allow this kind of behavior in my pack Jacob. We're a team, a brotherhood, we have to work together. I will no longer allow you to bring turmoil and dishonor to our family by behaving in this way."

Smack Smack Smack

"AH!!! SAM!!! STOP IT!!!" Sam's hand began to land harder and faster with each rippling smack. His delivery and precision was flawless; damn him and the horse he road in on!!!

Smack Smack Smack

"OWW!"

"You will stop this selfish, childish behavior this day, or I shall be forced to administer further punishments."

"WHAT?! You can't! You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh wouldn't I?" he retorted, as he tipped me further forward over his knee, forking out six rapid swats to each of my sit-spots.

Smack Smack Smack

Smack Smack Smack

Smack Smack Smack

Smack Smack Smack

"OOWWW!!!!" I hissed, blinking back tears. Damn it, men don't cry!

"Do we have an understanding Jacob?" Sam's calm voice was beginning to tick me off! But being the controlled guy that I am, I let the molten lava that was raging in my chest cool down. I struggled against it, forcing it to stay inside of me; I won't make the change! I have more control than that; I will not submit to my anger.

Smack Smack Smack

"OW! Shit!!!"

"I said do we have an agreement Jacob Black?"

"yes" I growled through clenched teeth

"good" he said landing one final SMACK on my searing ass, before pulling up my shorts, hand helping me off of his lap. He stood up, his head towering over me; then somewhat sheepishly, he slid his hands into his jean short's pockets.

"Look Jake, I'm sorry I had to do_ that_…but dude you totally crossed a line, well, several in fact, and as Alpha it's my job to keep everyone in order, even if that means taking a firm hand to one of my brothers."

I looked up at him, trying to decide what the hell had just happened! Am I angry?! Shouldn't I be furious?! What's wrong with me?! The guy just spanked me! I should definitely be too pissed off to keep from making the change! Am I a freakin' masochist or something? I should be ripping him apart for manhandling me!

"Jake?" Sam asked quietly, his eyes tried to connect with mine, but I refused to look at him; I kept my head down, starring my feet. I was resisting the temptation to grab my burning ass and massage the pain out of it.

"Erm…Jacob?"

I nodded, still trying to wrap my head around everything.

**Sam's POV**

I waited patiently for Jacob to speak. His fists weren't clenched, he wasn't shaking all over like a cell phone on vibrate; he isn't angry that I spanked him? Had it been Paul, he'd havegone wolf way before I could get him over my knee; and I'd be damned if I tried to give a spanking to a huge, furry, animal! Hah, I pictured the image of Paul, in wolf form, over my lap; his tail swinging back and forth, blocking my hand from swatting his butt.

"Sam?" Jacob looked up at me; remorsefully? He really isn't mad about all of this; maybe he knows deep down, _way_ down in the reassesses of his mind, that he had earned himself that spanking.

I smirked as I watched Jake try to apologize; but suddenly I didn't need to hear it. Besides the entire pack would hear how sorry he really was once we go wolf again. What with the whole hearing each other's thoughts thing, we would all know exactly how he felt.

"It's ok Jake; come on lets go"

Jacob nodded

As we left the garage I couldn't help laughing as I caught a glimpse of Jake rubbing his smarting backside.

He blushed slightly as he detected my amusement. "Burns like hell" he joked socking my shoulder.

Laughing I hooked my arm around his neck, giving him a noogie "Hah, yeah Jake, that's the point man"

"Hey?! Haha! Come on Bro we've gotta go catch us some vamps"

**Lol there you are! ****Sooooo whatcha think?!**

**Was it: Good, Ok, Bad?**

**Please do post a REVIEW**

**You simply click on the button right there lol **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ;P**


End file.
